emotions:chapter 2 project
by daltonhyland
Summary: akira:this is my school.
1. welcome to my school

they both walk in. Akira POV: hey kimura, do you think emotions can have their own voices and personalities? kimura POV: i guess they could, why do you ask Akira-kun? Akira:no reason, just asking. enter classroom 1-A. Mr.Orumura:good morning class. everyone seems awfully quiet today. total silence. Orumura:i do hope everyone had a great weekend. for our lesson today i will be teaching you about emotions and how they affect people and their lives. Akira's mind:Oh great. the sound of a projector turning on can be heard. Orumura:the first emotion we're going to be discussing will be happiness. sunshine: they're going to be talking about me senpai. Akira:i know. Orumura: happiness is a generally default emotion, it is mostly caused when something good happens to you or someone else, happiness is arguably common among mostly other emotions or "feelings". any questions? akira raises his hand. Orumura:yes, Akira. Akira:can emotions talk to you? Orumura's mind:that's strange. Orumura:yes, i guess they could. anymore questions? okay then. there will be a project, it has no due date or time limit, take your time, you can also pick your partners. the project is going to be about listing every emotion and feeling, defining it, and describing it on a poster. that's it. Oh, and Akira, do you mind seeing me after class? Akira:not at all sir. Orumura:okay that's it for today, you can do whatever for the remainder of the time. Kimura:do you wanna be partners Akira-kun? Akira:sure. _2 hours passed._ Orumura:class dismissed. _everyone leaves except Akira._ Akira:what did you need sir? Orumura:what was the source of that question about emotions? Akira:oh, it's nothing. Orumura:i see. _Orumura puts his hand on Akira's shoulder and it starts glowing._ Akira:what was that? Orumura:don't worry about it, let's just say you'll be getting visitors tommorow morning. _Akira looks confused._ Orumura:see you tommorow. Akira:bye. _Akira leaves the classroom and school and heads home._


	2. welcome to my school(10-09 10:16:50)

they both walk in. Akira POV: hey kimura, do you think emotions can have their own voices and personalities? kimura POV: i guess they could, why do you ask Akira-kun? Akira:no reason, just asking. enter classroom 1-A. Mr.Orumura:good morning class. everyone seems awfully quiet today. total silence. Orumura:i do hope everyone had a great weekend. for our lesson today i will be teaching you about emotions and how they affect people and their lives. Akira's mind:Oh great. the sound of a projector turning on can be heard. Orumura:the first emotion we're going to be discussing will be happiness. sunshine: they're going to be talking about me senpai. Akira:i know. Orumura: happiness is a generally default emotion, it is mostly caused when something good happens to you or someone else, happiness is arguably common among mostly other emotions or "feelings". any questions? akira raises his hand. Orumura:yes, Akira. Akira:can emotions talk to you? Orumura's mind:that's strange. Orumura:yes, i guess they could. anymore questions? okay then. there will be a project, it has no due date or time limit, take your time, you can also pick your partners. the project is going to be about listing every emotion and feeling, defining it, and describing it on a poster. that's it. Oh, and Akira, do you mind seeing me after class? Akira:not at all sir. Orumura:okay that's it for today, you can do whatever for the remainder of the time. Kimura:do you wanna be partners Akira-kun? Akira:sure. _2 hours passed._ Orumura:class dismissed. _everyone leaves except Akira._ Akira:what did you need sir? Orumura:what was the source of that question about emotions? Akira:oh, it's nothing. Orumura:i see. _Orumura puts his hand on Akira's shoulder and it starts glowing._ Akira:what was that? Orumura:don't worry about it, let's just say you'll be getting visitors tommorow morning. _Akira looks confused._ Orumura:see you tommorow. Akira:bye. _Akira leaves the classroom and school and heads home._


End file.
